Ice Age 5: Ever Changing World
by Xsonic-boomX
Summary: The characters of Ice Age settle into their new island home, but soon realize that the world as they know it isn't done changin just yet. Again, better story. K just to be safe for future chapters, but their will be nothing bad in it at all. I just want to be safe. :P
1. Early Morning Spy

**Author's Note: Here's the first Chapter of my first long story. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I got everyone's personality pretty close to being right! So, please review, and let me know what you think. Nothing mean though please! Thanks :D**

Chapter One

Early Morning Spy

Just as Shira was about to roll over for another hour of sleep, she saw Diego get up and walk toward the forest. _ Hmmm…_she thought_ where could he be going? It's got to be only about 6:00 in the morning. _ Shira got up and was wondering where he could have gone, when her train of thought was interrupted by her friend Ellie.

"Shira, what are you doing awake? It's so early." Ellie asked.

"Oh," Shira said surprised. "I was just about to go back to sleep, when I saw Diego get up and head toward the woods. I was wondering where he's going."

"Oh, don't worry about him; he goes for a run every morning about this time. He says he can't become too soft. But, that's already happened, so I think he just likes to keep in shape." Ellie said with a chuckle.

Shira grinned. "Yeah, that happened a long time ago. I think I'm going to go follow him and see where he goes. Whenever we race, I normally win, so I should be able to catch him, and ask what he's up to."

"Ok," Ellie replied. "Be careful though, there's no telling where he could have gone."

Shira rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll be careful, but I really don't think anything in the forest could compare to those crazies on the pirate ship."  
"You're right." Ellie said. "But still there's no telling what Diego's up to so just keep that in mind."

"I will." Shira said as she turned and ran off into the woods.

As Shira ran through the woods, she could feel the nice cool breeze in her fur, and hear the birds singing. She saw many animals that had been on the ship that had taken them here. The only one she didn't see was Diego. _No worries. _She thought. _I'll catch up to him in no time._ Sure enough she did. When she caught up to him, he was saying hello to some of the other mammoths. But just as she was starting to get close, he said goodbye, and started to run again. Shira really wanted to know where he went every morning, so she picked up the pace and continued to follow him.

After another ten minutes, Shira was still the same distance behind Diego. She could see him, but she just wasn't getting any closer. She wondered why she wasn't getting any closer, but just assumed that she really was, and she just didn't realize it.

Shira began to think about her new herd mates and she ran. There was Manny the biggest of them all, but he was nothing to be afraid of once you knew him and got past those tusks. Then there were Ellie and Peaches; Manny's wife and daughter. Ellie was always looking out for everyone. She was also a little odd because she had two possums for brothers, and liked to sleep in trees, hanging upside down. Peaches was a teenager, and of course, boy crazy.

Peaches had learned that she shouldn't change herself to impress a boy though. Now she and Ethan were getting along great, and Shira could see that there was something more than friendship between them.

Also, there was Louis; Peaches' friend the mole hog. He was a very interesting fellow, who seemed to almost like Peaches as more than a friend, though Shira didn't really want to think that through, because it just made her mind spin in circles. Then there were the possums; Crash and Eddie. They were both extremely wild, and it never ceased to amaze her how they haven't died yet. Sid was another story. He was just plain wacko. He and his grandma, commonly known as Granny among the bunch, were two sloths who were abandoned by their family. Sid was quite an oddball and constantly made Diego necklaces, that actually looked pretty good on him, but she won't tell him that. Granny was kind of everyone's crazy old grandma. She loved to ride on their backs, and if you annoyed her, she'd whack you with her cane.

Then there was Diego. He was basically the reason she was here right now. If he'd never convinced her to come with them, and him, as he'd put it, she would still be stuck on that awful ship with Gutth. She was so thankful to him to be here with her new friends, and well, of course, him mostly, but she's not going to tell him that. That would just give his ego too much of a boost.

Since Shira was deep in thought, she hadn't realized how far she'd come, and now they were just about to the waterfall. Diego was still a little bit ahead of her, but she could tell he was about to stop. But then, something weird happened. Instead of stopping Diego turned around and started running back, straight toward where Shira was.

Shira quickly jumped in a bush. She did not what Diego to see her, and think that she was following him; even though she was. That might give him the wrong idea. As soon as Diego ran past her, she got up, and started following him once again.

When Diego arrived back, everyone was just starting to wake up. He didn't see Shira, but just assumed she had gone out hunting.

"Hey Manny." Diego said, walking over to the mammoth.

Manny turned around. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to the lake to wash off after my run, so that you didn't think I got eaten by dinosaur or something." Diego said with a smile.

"Ha, thanks." Manny said. "Yeah, Sid probably would have thought that."

Diego smiled and walked off toward the lake.

Once Shira arrived back, everyone was awake and eating breakfast. She walked over to Ellie.

"Hey Ellie."

"Yeah Shira, what is it?" Asked Ellie.

"Well, I followed Diego," Shira explained in a quiet tone. "And he went all the way down to the waterfall and back. I followed him the entire way, but I couldn't catch up! I don't know why, I mean, I always beat him when we race. It just doesn't make any sense."

Ellie looked at her. "Actually, it kind of does."

"What do you mean?" Shira asked.

"I think when you race; he might be letting you win." Ellie replied.

"Why would he do that?" Shira asked with a snort.

Ellie just smiled at her and went back to eating.

_Hmmm…why would he do that? _Shira thought.

**Hmmm…why would he be doing that huh? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Or guess, if you already know…Chapter two will be up soon.**


	2. Fetch

**Authors Note: Ok, so here's Chapter Two of my new story. So, far I've gotten some very nice reviews from people, so, I'd like to say thank you! Ok, enjoy! And as always review nicely please! :)**

Chapter Two

Fetch!

Later that day, everyone was just kind of hanging around the clearing, when Peaches came running in.

"Hey, Mom," she said. "I invited Ethan over later, since you and Dad said that you didn't mind, and I was wondering if we could have a fire tonight."

"Sure honey," Ellie said. "I'm sure Uncle Diego and Sid wouldn't mind making one."

Diego jumped up smiling. "Did someone say make a fire?"

"Yeah," Ellie said looking at Diego a little strangely. "Peaches invited Ethan over tonight, and they want to have a fire. You wouldn't mind making one, would you?"

"Would I?!" Diego grinned then stopped. "I mean, no, I suppose I wouldn't. C'mon Sid lets go get the kindling."

Diego and Sid walked off towards the forest.

"Wait a minute." Shira walking towards Ellie. "Are senses playing tricks on me, or did Diego just seem happy to do something with Sid."

"No, it's true; they're always the ones who build the fires. I must say though, it does take them a while to gather the wood." Ellie said thoughtful.

"Hmmm…" Shira said puzzled. "I think I'm going to go see what takes them so long. I'll be back Ellie."

"Ok." Ellie said as Shira headed off towards the woods.

"Go long!" Shira heard Sid yell. _What the heck could be going on over there? _ She thought. As Shira crawled through the undergrowth, she could see Diego's paws flash by, before coming back a few seconds later. _Hmmm…this should be good. _ Shira thought before she poked her head through the bushes.

She then heard Sid ask, "Ok, are you ready for the record breaker?" _Record breaker. What?_

Then she heard Diego reply. "Oh yeah, I'm ready."

Then she saw something very surprising. Sid, picked up a thin piece of wood, and threw into the air. As soon as it left his had, Diego started running after it. _What on Earth? _ She thought. Then since this piece of wood was flying quite high, Diego launched into the air, and caught it in his mouth!

Shira cocked her head in surprise. _Did he just catch that in his mouth? Diego; of all animals. _She never would have thought him to do that_._

"We did it!" Diego yelled.

"Yes!" Sid said. "Finally! That's the farthest, and highest, we've ever gone!"

"Yeah, ok, though we should probably be heading back now, because otherwise everyone will think I ate you." Diego said as he picked up the bag that the logs were in.

"Right…" Sid said with a gulp as he followed Diego out of the forest.

_Hmmm… _Shira thought. _That was odd._ She turned around and headed back toward the clearing since there was nothing more to watch here.

**Ok, yes, it's a little short, but I needed to get this part in there, because it will be referenced later, and it would make no sense unless you knew what I was talking about. And yes, Sid and Diego can get along; they just have to have a common goal it seams. lol So, that's all for now. Chapter three will be out shortly. :)  
**


	3. Holy Acorns

**Author's Note: Ok, so here's a rather short chapter that just needed to be put in, as all the movies have short little tidbits of these two characters, and it seemed like a good idea to put them in. Also, someone reviewed, and said that it might be a good idea. So, thanks for the idea, and I hope you like it! :) **

Chapter Three

Holy Acorns

Peaches is sitting around waiting for Ethan to arrive. Then the camera pans up to a tree above the clearing, and you see Scrat out on a branch reaching for that same acorn.

Just as he's about to reach it, *crack* the branch snaps. Scrat's eyes pop. _Uh oh. _He thinks. Then the branch falls, and Scrat screams.

Once he hits the ground, Scrat sits up to look for his missing nut, and sees it a few yards away; on the top of a cliff, hanging over a gorge. Scrat quickly gets up and heads over to the cliff, and begins to climb.

Once he reaches the top, Scrat hauls himself over the last bit, and lies on the top breathing heavily. Once he recovers his breath, he begins the walk to the edge of the cliff.

Now, this cliff is very rickety, and there are many cracks along the part which Scrat must walk across. But, does he care? No.

Scrat is now only inches away from his precious acorn. He smiles, reaches out for it, and the cliff cracks. Scrat freezes. _Was that a crack he just heard? _ Sure enough it was, and he is soon plummeting to his doom.

Just as Scrat was prepared for the worst, he was caught by something flying below him. He looked down, and realized who it was. It's Scratte, his long lost girlfriend. Oh, how he'd missed her, well, actually, he didn't miss her all that much, but he sure is glad she saved his life.

When they reached safe ground, Scratte put Scrat down, and the pair just looked at each other, since neither ever says much. Then Scrat sees the acorn a few feet behind Scratte. Now, he must make the tough decision; his girlfriend, or the acorn.

Now, he remembers what happened last time, when he chose the acorn. He got dumped, and didn't even end up getting the acorn. So, this time, he's going to be smart, and choose Scratte. Well, at least for the time being. I mean that acorn looks so good, but, no, he can't think like that. He has Scratte now; his one, and only love.

Suddenly music begins to play and the two begin to dance together as the acorn watches on sadly. _Wait a minute. _ Scrat thinks. _I didn't know that acorns have feelings, or can watch people. Hmmm…I just must have never noticed. _

He then promptly proceeds to drop Scratte, who utters a startled humph, and runs gleefully over to the acorn, jumps on it, misses, and proceeds to fall off the cliff; without the acorn.

**Ok, so it's very short, but in the movies the Scrat/Scratte sections are very short anyway. And hey, I found it pretty hard to write a lot about an animal who doesn't talk. Don't get me wrong, I love Scrat, but he sure is hard to write about…So, I hope you guys enjoyed, and look out for Chapter four. It will be out shortly.**


	4. Fireside

**Author's Note: Ok, here's Chapter four! I hope you guys like it, and guess what!? Some character that we all know and love comes back this chapter! Yay! Just read and find out. Please leave nice reviews, and Chapter five will be in your near future.**

Chapter Four

Fireside

That night, when it was just starting to get dark, Ethan arrived, and everyone was enjoying the fire. Ethan and Peaches were talking, while Manny sat with Ellie watching them a few feet away, Crash and Eddie were seeing who could stand right next to the fire the longest, while Louis looked on, Sid was trying to keep Granny from petting the fire, and Shira and Diego were just laying next to the fire watching all of this.

"Granny, come on, you know you can't touch fire." An exasperated Sid said.

"Excuse me Sidney, but I know what I'm doing." Granny promptly replied and whacked Sid on the head with her cane.

Diego chuckled as he watched his friend the sloth try to control his grandma. Sid could be a real pain, so it was good to see him having some trouble keeping Granny under wraps.

"What's so funny?" Shira asked from beside him.

"Oh, nothing really." Diego replied. "It's just always hilarious when Granny refuses to listen to anything Sid says. I suppose I could help him, but really I don't want to."

Shira laughed. "Yeah, Granny sure can give him a hard time. Why she wants to touch the fire though is beyond me."

"She sure is one crazy old lady." Diego agreed.

"Yeah, she's just about as crazy as you are soft." Shira said with a smirk.

"Excuse me," Diego said hurt. "That's a little harsh, she's a wackjob, and I am not soft."

"Really?" Shira said. "I'm sure I can prove that you're a really softie."

"I highly-"Diego stopped as he felt something warm on his cheek, realizing Shira had just licked him, he let out a little purr.

"Ha told you!" Shira laughed.

Diego turned to look at her. "Just because I purr doesn't make me soft. I am a cat you know. Cat's purr; you're a cat, so you purr too."

"Right, sure I do Softie." Shira replied.

Diego rolled his eyes before saying. "I bet you I can prove it."

"Sure you can, I don't even think I've-"Shira started, but them stopped as Diego licked the top of her head, and she began to purr herself.

As soon as she realized what she did, Shira gasped and slapped her paw over her mouth. Making the situation even funnier for Diego, who had jumped up and now was positioned like a dog who wanted to play.

"Ha! I told you!" He laughed.

"Excuse me twinkle-toes, but that's what you did before you started dancing last time, and I've already seen you dance once; I don't want to see that again." Ellie says.

Diego looks at Ellie, blushing. "Oh yeah, right." He says before lying back down.

Shira turns to Diego. "What was she talking about exactly?"

"Well," Diego starts. "When we were down with the dinosaurs, I had to chase some away from Ellie, since she was giving birth, and long story short, I caught up to one, knocked if off a cliff and started dancing, completely forgetting that Ellie was there, and well, yeah."

Shira smirks. "Right and you're not soft at all."

"I'm not. "Diego argues. "I just got over excited, I mean, it's not every day you get to fight off dinosaurs."

Shira smiles, "Ok, I suppose you're right there."

Everyone turns their attention back to the fire, when suddenly they here a loud, "YEEEEHAWWW," and see a brown smudge of fur come flying up through the ground, and land in a bush a few feet away.

The lump makes an 'oomph' sound before standing up and saying. "Well, long time no see mates, remember me?"

"It's Buck!" Crash and Eddie yell.

Shira looks confused. "Who?"

Diego turns to Shira. "Oh, that's Buck. When Sid got himself kidnapped by a dinosaur, we all had to go down and look for him, and this was our, well, pretty much savior."

"Yup, that's me." Buck said as he walked over to Diego. "So, who's this; your new girlfriend? I don't believe I've met her."

"Um, well," Diego stuttered. "Uh, Buck, this is Shira. We met her when we got captured be pirates last month, and then we saved her from the pirates."

"Actually, I saved them; they just let me come back with them." Shira pointed out.

"Oh, I see," Buck said looking from one saber to another before turning back to the rest of the group. "My you sure have grown." He said to Peaches. "The last time I saw you, well, you were a whole lot smaller."

"Um, yeah." Peaches said.

Before Buck could say anything else, Manny said. "So, Buck why are you here exactly?"

"Well," Buck began. "It all stated off when I divorced that ugly pineapple I told you I was married to. Well, we finally got back in touch, and I just didn't feel the same way anymore, so I broke it off you know. Then there were all the legal agreements and such, eh, those pesky rocks would not let me hear the end of it until I got everything sorted out. So, once that was done with, I decided to go hunting for Rudy. Then after days of searching, I found him, and it went to all out battle. We fought until finally I was on Rudy's tail, and then he just swung his tail as hard as he could, flinging me up into the sky, and eventually crashing into your world. And, here I am now."

"Wow." Ethan said; entering the conversation for the first time. "You sure do have one crazy life."

"Ah, yes, yes I do." Buck said. "But enough about me, how have you guys been. Apparently, I missed something to do with pirates."

So, the rest of the evening was devoted to telling Buck about their latest adventures, and how they met Shira.

Finally, Ellie said. "Buck, why don't you stay with us for a while, or at least for the night? It is getting late."

Buck scratched his chin before replying. "Sure, I suppose a few days couldn't do me any harm."

"Yeah, it's not like he can go any crazier." Manny mumbled under his breath.

Ellie glared at her mate. "Alright it's settled than everyone; let's all start going to bed for the night."

"Wait! I can't find me teeth!" Granny who was absent for the last couple of hours suddenly burst out screaming.

"Ok, now who is she?" Buck asked, extremely confused.

"Ugh, I'll explain in the morning." Ellie said before heading in.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed it! Buck came back!**

**Buck: I know everyone missed me.**

**Me: Um, right, but how did you get in here?**

**Buck: Well, you see, I-**

**Me: (shoves Buck away from the laptop) You know, I don't really wanna know.**

**Anyway….Yippee! I know I'm happy, what about you? So, yeah, he finally broke off his marriage with the pineapple. Oh boy. Well, happy yodeling! :D**


End file.
